livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Venzan Religion
The gods listed below are the major gods of the Venzan pantheon. However, many other gods are worshipped in the city. As a cosmopolitan city with merchants that travel the world, Venza is open to the worship of foreign gods and has even accepted some of those gods into her pantheon. For example, Penk is considered by some to be a bastard son of Dessano, is held in some regard in the city, and has even become patron deity of one of the city's most popular festivals involving elaborate costumes, masks, and much revelry. The Veneti, Gods of Venza Cortesia, the Bright Lady, the Serene (The Consort): Cortesia is the patron goddess of Venza and is much concerned with the protection and security of her people. She is the mother of the Twins, Sapo and Farino, the gods of knowledge and crafts, and wife to Dessano. She is a proud and (somewhat) loving mother always ready to defend her holdings and her young. * Alignment: Neutral Good * Domains: Community, Good, Nobility, Protection, Sun * Favored Weapon: Longsword Several local saints make up Cortesia's court charged with protecting various segments of the Venzan populace. One of these, popular amongst fishermen, sailors, and others working on the seas, is Saint Ulthar. Cortessa, Fair Lady of the Coin (The Consort): Cortessa is the patron goddess of courtesans and her realm of influence includes beauty, the arts, and mercantilism. She is less concerned with the fairness and honesty of the staid Cortesia and more interested in profits. As such, greed is part of her portfolio but generally not acknowledged. * Alignment: True Neutral * Domains: Charm, Glory, Healing, Luck, Trickery * Favored Weapon: Rapier The Schism: Worship of Cortesia/Cortessa was originally made to a single goddess and old images of the goddess Cortesia are shown with two faces. A schism in her temple has resulted in the rise of Cortessa’s temples and the destruction of many of the old two-faced icons. Rivalry between the two sects is intense and sometimes boils over into violence though the peace-keepers of the city are keeping a close watch on the two groups to ensure this happens rarely. The Twins, Sapo and Farino Sapo (The Visionary Counselor): Sapo is the elder of the Twins, son of Cortesia, and god of knowledge. One of his sects is known as The Green Circle. * Alignment: True Neutral * Domains: Fire, Knowledge, Magic, Plant, Rune * Favored Weapon: Throwing Axe Farino (The Ruler): Farino is the younger of the Twins and god of crafts. He is not a god of inspiration but a god of technique. * Alignment: Lawful Neutral * Domains: Artifice, Earth, Law, Strength, War * Favored Weapon: Warhammer Issolatha, the Whisperer, the Revealer of Secrets (The Visionary Counselor): Issolatha is the goddess of the halflings who went against the pact that ended the Golden Age of E’n and prompted the first diaspora of the halflings. As such she was bound by the other gods, her speech garbled and her divine servants cast out of the Other World and made the mortal tengu. Her original portfolio is lost and she is now worshipped as a goddess of divination. She also controls madness and is the patron goddesss of Venza’s halflings and, though most have turned away from her worship, tengu. * Chaotic Neutral * Domains: Air, Chaos, Liberation, Madness, Travel * Favored Weapon: Shortbow Dessano, The Bound God, Slave of Akutu (The Storm): Dessano was the first patron of the Venzan people. He inspired her visionaries and artists, provided fair winds to her shipping, and protected her with shifting currents. However, since his defeat and binding by Akutu, Dessano is less able to favor and protect his people. Now, goaded by the Black Kraken, Dessano brings storms against the city and contrary winds to her ships. Since the Black Kraken spends much time in the inky depths of his domain, Dessano is still able to favor Venzans with his benefits but the fickleness caused by his confinement has made him less a god to be worshipped and more one to be appeased. * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral * Domains: Air, Chaos, Destruction, Water, Weather * Favored Weapon: Trident Hinotheus, the Hound of Cortesia, Hunter of Darkness (Consort): Hinotheus is a protector of Venza's downtrodden by virtue of hunting down the evil that lurks on her streets and alleyways. * Alignment: Chaotic Good * Domains: Chaos, Fire, Good, Liberation, Protection * Favored Weapon: Terbutje Akutu, The Black Kraken (The Stranger): Akutu is the enemy of the Venzan gods, an alien god who wishes the world ill and is worshipped by strange creatures that reside in the deep seas. * Alignment: Neutral Evil * Domains: Darknesss, Death, Evil, Madness, Water * Favored Weapon: Heavy Flail Category:Religion